


cuddle

by xLouisa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Steve, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, little Tony
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: Steve profite de son jour de congé pour passer du temps avec son bébé





	cuddle

Le temps se rafraîchissait en ce début de septembre, l'intelligence artificielle de Tony n'avait pourtant pas jugé nécessaire l'utilisation du chauffage : les Avengers étaient habitués aux basses températures.

Steve abandonna Sam dans la cuisine commune, après leur jogging quotidien. L'ancien militaire aidait Bucky à se souvenir, s'accepter et à se réintégrer dans la société américaine. Et après plus d'un an de thérapie, Bucky sortait faire les courses sans avoir l'impression d'être suivi ou observé.

En arrivant à l'étage de Tony, Steve découvrit un corps endormi sur le canapé. Légèrement contrarié de le voir finir sa nuit ici, Steve commença à caresser sa chevelure brune :

« Tony... Bébé... »

Tony poussa un léger gémissement et ouvrit un œil avant de le refermer. Steve le prit dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller et l'emmena dans la chambre. Tony fit quelques mouvements contre le torse de son père, cherchant un peu de sa chaleur. En entrant dans la pièce, Steve l'allongea sur le lit et s'assura qu'il était propre. Il posa ses lèvres sur les joues rebondies de son bébé avant de quitter la chambre. Tony murmura un « papa » dans son sommeil, ne voulant dormir seul dans ce grand lit. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du Capitaine. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, regardant Tony avec amour pendant de longues secondes et ne put se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime bébé, murmura t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. »

Et tout deux s'endormirent, profitant de la présence de l'autre.


End file.
